1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus including a zoom mechanism.
2. Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-265619 discloses a video camera that performs zoom tracking control to move a focus lens such to keep an in-focus state when a position of a zoom lens is changed. Specifically, the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-265619 discloses a video camera including a lens system having a variable magnification lens (i.e., a zoom lens) and a focus lens, a driver for independently moving the variable magnification lens and the focus lens in a direction of an optical axis, a storage unit for storing focus position information of the focus lens corresponding to a position of the variable magnification lens for each of subject distances, a calculating unit for calculating a moving speed of the focus lens in the movement of the variable magnification lens, based on the focus position information stored in the storage unit, and a controller for controlling the driver based on an output of the calculating unit. The video camera operates the calculating unit and the controller plural times for one vertical synchronizing period. Consequently, accurate focus tracking is implemented, even if the zoom speed is high.